¿Estamos conectados?
by GellySweetDreamlike
Summary: Edward busca un regalo original para su novia, y a raíz de eso, la conoce. Crean un vínculo compartiendo sus tantas similitudes y diferencias, pero ambos también tienen de por medio a sus respectivas parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de la historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, pero el relato es mío y está registrado bajo el código 1807227789263 en SafeCreative.**

**Aviso: Este fanfic incluye un elemento sorpresa, así que, para los que quieren evitar algún spoiler por parte de los lectores que ya intuyan cosas o que estén más avanzados, recomiendo que se abstengan de leer el resto de comentarios hasta llegar al final de la historia. Ahora, yo solo sugiero jeje. Cada uno como quiera :P Ahora sí, ¡Hasta la próxima!**

Se acercaba la fecha de su aniversario como pareja. Edward sabía que a su chica le fascinaba la fotografía y, por esa razón, se había planteado regalarle algo relacionado con el tema. Como hacía tiempo que no le daba un buen detalle y también iba a tratarse de una ocasión bastante peculiar, Edward probó a buscar una cosa nueva. No quería que se tratase del típico regalo sobre algo que le gustase y se acabó, tenía que ser algo original y que pudiese reflejar lo que deseaban celebrar. Su amor.

Navegó por internet y fue chocando con anuncios de apps comunes ligadas a las fotos como Instagram, Tumblr y Snapchat entre otras. Pero no le inspiraban ninguna idea. Fue a la tienda de aplicaciones y encontró más o menos lo mismo, hasta que al final decidió aventurarse a descargar una de ellas para ver si se le ocurría algo.

Registró una cuenta con pesadez y entró a We Heart It. Por el logo, creyó recordar que alguna vez también vio a su novia utilizándola. Aun así, se centró en investigar y aprender cómo usarla.

Cuando controló lo más básico, se puso a buscar fotografías de pareja. Hubo una colección que le llamó la atención. Entró al perfil de usuario y se decepcionó al ver que la descripción estaba escrita en un idioma que no conocía.

Buscó otra cuenta.

Encontró una que tenía el nombre de usuario en inglés y pensó que podía ayudarle. Le escribió un mensaje y se sorprendió de que le contestara de inmediato.

Pero solo fue para mandarle un enlace de Youtube con su cuenta de sus supuestas manualidades. No le respondió nada más.

Estaba empezando a frustrarse.

Y clicando algunas que le fueron gustando, se encontró con una colección que acabó de fascinarle por completo. La usuaria a la cual pertenecía se llamaba Bubble_S.0.

En su perfil aparecía que ella tenía unas 57 colecciones con muchas fotos cada una y todas preciosas. Y lo mejor de todo: todo indicaba a que hablaba inglés también. Así que, siguiendo su impulso, le envió un mensaje.

**TonyC15: **Hola. He visto una de tus colecciones de fotos, la de parejas, y me ha parecido maravillosa. ¿Sabes por casualidad hacer álbumes para cumpleaños o aniversarios?

La dueña de la cuenta se fijó en que el móvil parpadeaba, así que abrió el chat. Se dio cuenta que el "supuesto chico" detrás de ese nombre escribía los mensajes de forma bastante formal, y por lo tanto, aplicó el mismo estilo.

**Bubble_S.0: **Hola. ¡Gracias!

**Bubble_S.0: **Por lo de los álbumes pues, dudo que yo sea lo que buscas. Las fotos no las tomo yo. Algunas las encuentro y las guardo, y otras las edito...

Pero Edward no desistía de su idea.

**TonyC15: **No creo que pase nada por eso. Mi intención era darle una sorpresa a mi novia por nuestro aniversario, y lo que he pensado es que puedo regalarle un álbum de fotos de elementos que signifiquen algo en nuestra relación; no necesariamente fotos nuestras, aunque el problema sería que no sabría cómo utilizar esos programas...

**Bubble_S.0: **En eso último sí creo que puedo ayudarte. :)

**TonyC15:** ¿En serio?

**Bubble_S.0:** Sí, digo, nunca he hecho encargos, pero sí he probado unos cuantos de editores de fotos.

**TonyC15: **Muchas gracias. Y, bueno, no sé si ya será mucho pedir pero... ¿Puedes buscar el más barato posible, por favor?

**Bubble_S.0: **Sí, por supuesto.

**TonyC15:** No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

**Bubble_S.0: **De nada, ja, ja. ;)

nnn

**Bubble_S.0:** ¡Hola! ¿Estás activo?

**TonyC15:** Sí, aquí estoy. :D

Él se fijó en la hora mientras en el chat aparecían las letras "_Escribiendo..._". Debía avisarle que al día siguiente no podría estar disponible durante ese rato.

**Bubble_S.0:** Bueno, he estado viendo varios programas y... todos en general son caros, y aunque los baratos son de treinta y algo, a mí personalmente no me convencen. :$ Aunque si lo quieres probar igual...

**TonyC15: **No, me fío de lo que dices. :)

**Bubble_S.0: **En ese caso, he pensado en una alternativa. ._.

**TonyC15:** Te escucho.

**Bubble_S.0: **¿Y si yo me ofrezco a hacerte un álbum sin programas especializados? :D Digo, yo me manejo con Photoshop y mis herramientas; y por lo que me has dicho que buscas, no creo que tenga ningún problema.

**TonyC15: **¿Crees ser capaz?

**Bubble_S.0: **¡Claro!

**TonyC15: **Te lo agradecería de corazón. :D

**TonyC15: **¿Cuánto querrías que te cobrase?

**Bubble_S.0: **Ehm, no sé. Supongo que después de ver lo que me tarde en encontrar las fotos y montarlo todo :/ ¿Qué te parece si te dejo la elección a ti una vez veas el resultado final?

**TonyC15:** Está bien. Pero intenta hacerlo sencillo, por favor, así podré pagarlo todo relativo al trabajo que hagas.

**Bubble_S.0: **Entendido ;)

**TonyC15: **Una vez más, muchas gracias. ^_^

**Bubble_S.0:** ¡De nada! Más bien, cuando quieras puedo empezar a buscar imágenes.

**TonyC15:** Pues, ¿Ahora te viene bien?

**Bubble_S.0: **La verdad, sí, jaja.

**TonyC15:** En ese caso, puedes empezar buscando... una imagen de helados.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Bubble_S.0:** ¿Helados?

**TonyC15:** Sí, mi novia y yo compramos helados en nuestra primera cita juntos. Creo que le gustó el detalle, porque me lo compensó de la manera más valiosa.Y al final de todo, bueno, nunca olvidaré como se vieron sus ojos bajo la luz de la luna en el portal de su casa.

**Bubble_S.0:** Yo me acuerdo también de una cita relacionada con helados. Pero no te emociones, fue un desastre.

**TonyC15: **¿Qué pasó?

**Bubble_S.0:** Digamos que yo sufro de encías sensibles y... En fin, no pasé un buen rato que digamos.

**TonyC15: **¿Y él no hizo nada para aliviarte?

Ella rio ante el recuerdo.

**Bubble_S.0:** Estaba tan ensimismado en sí mismo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

**TonyC15: **Deberías habérselo comentado, estoy seguro de que lo hubiese entendido y además, te hubieses ahorrado pasar el mal rato.

**Bubble_S.0: **Ya, pero el gesto es lo que importa, supongo. Ahora entiendo más o menos en lo que quieres que te ayude. Así que quedo en buscarte la imagen de un helado. ¿Algo más?

**TonyC15:** Una pantalla de cine. O algo relacionado con el cine.

**Bubble_S.0: **¿Es la afición de alguno de los dos?

**TonyC15: **No, también se trata de un recuerdo de otra de nuestras citas cuando recién empezábamos a salir.

**Bubble_S.0: **Uh, entiendo. ¿Bochornoso?

**TonyC15: **Quizá.

**Bubble_S.0: **XD XD XD Interesante... ¿De verdad no quieres contarme este también?

**TonyC15: **Es que es más personal que el anterior.

**Bubble_S.0:** Pero también me puede servir para personalizar la escena que vaya encontrar con un cine... Digo, puede ser necesario para el encargo.

**TonyC15: **¿Seguro que te interesa solo por eso?

**Bubble_S.0:** Por eso y porque soy algo curiosa :P Pero puedes contármelo, a fin de cuentas, esto es un chat entre dos anónimos. Nadie te vincularía a ti ni aunque lo hiciese viral.

**TonyC15: **Ja, ja.

**Bubble_S.0: **Venga.

**TonyC15: **Si tanto insistes...

**Bubble_S.0: **¡Sí! Comienza a soltar la sopa :D

**TonyC15:**Si me metes prisa escribiendo nunca voy a poder explicarte nada.

**Bubble_S.0: **Es que sino corro el riesgo de que te arrepientas :$

**TonyC15: **En fin.

**TonyC15: **Verás, un día después de haber salido muchas veces fuimos a ver una película romántica. Yo intentaba estar atento, a pesar de que ese tipo de historias no me atraía mucho, pero creía que a ella le gustaban...

**Bubble_S.0:** ¿Y...?

**TonyC15: **Digamos que yo al principio estaba enfocado en la pantalla. Sentí que sacaba palomitas del tarro que compartíamos y ya está. No sentí que se acercara ni nada; pero de un momento al otro, ella estaba apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

**Bubble_S.0:** Awww.

**TonyC15: **La miré, pero ella parecía seguir absorta en la película. Pensé que tal vez lo había hecho sin darse cuenta.

**Bubble_S.0:** Seguramente estaba fingiendo.

**TonyC15: **El caso es que a partir de ahí no paraba de observarla cada dos por tres, porque no quería hacer nada mal. No sabía qué hacer ni lo que pretendía, pero no le pregunté nada porque no quería molestarla.

**Bubble_S.0: **:')

**TonyC15: **Hubo un momento en el que pasó a ponerse mimosa. Empezaba a jugar con mis dedos de las manos, luego acabamos jugando con ellas como dos niños pequeños. Y a medida que la tontería avanzaba, empezó a...

**Bubble_S.0:** ¿Empezó a qué?

Pero él no respondía nada.

**Bubble_S.0: **¡Tony!

**TonyC15:**¿De verdad tengo que explicarlo?

**Bubble_S.0:** Pues sí.

Y seguía en el mismo plan.

**Bubble_S.0:** ¡Ahora no vas a dejar la historia a medias!

**TonyC15: **¡Está bien! Llegamos a hacer un poco de manitas ¿vale? Pero no llegamos a sacarnos nada. Ella no pareció disgustada pero a mí no me va el rollo exhibicionista.

**Bubble_S.0:** ¿Eres algo aburrido, no?

**TonyC15: **En la privacidad, al menos ahora, te aseguro que es otra historia.

**Bubble_S.0:** Vaya, vaya.

**TonyC15:**Y además, siempre he pensado que era demasiado pronto todavía para ese paso en el momento en que estábamos. Aunque luego nuestra relación avanzó muy bien después de aquel día.

**Bubble_S.0:** Comprendo ;) Para que no te sientas avergonzado ni mal y para darte las gracias de haberme tenido confianza, te cuento que yo viví una aventura similar. Sin embargo, lo mío nada tiene que ver con lo romántico.

**Bubble_S.0: **También fuimos a ver una película y todo. Solo que yo no estaba para nada interesada en él. Aunque nos sentábamos uno al lado del otro, parecíamos separados por murallas. Ni siquiera hablamos una sola vez. La cita estaba siendo algo patética hasta que hubo una escena en la que el actor protagonista me puso a mil. Entonces, aprovechando que el tipo con el que salía era una bomba de testosterona que ya llevaba un rato mirándome las chicas, decidí quitarme las ganas. Sí, soy bastante intensa.

**TonyC15: **Lo has dejado "bastante" claro, ja, ja.

**Bubble_S.0:** Sé que parece algo cruel, pero desde ese día me di cuenta de que me gustaba como besaba, y como que acabó surgiendo algo más aparte de la subida de hormonas.

**TonyC15:**Ja, ja, ja, vale, me siento algo mejor ahora.

**Bubble_S.0: **¿Lo ves? XD

**TonyC15: **Ya hablando en serio, la verdad es que para este tipo de charlas viene bien que la otra persona sea más lanzada que tú.

**Bubble_S.0:** Espero que sea un cumplido. O.o

**TonyC15:**Aunque reconozco que tampoco me ha afectado tanto contar lo mío. Sé que es un detalle íntimo, ¿Pero es normal que no me sienta tan incómodo compartiéndolo?

**Bubble_S.0:** Tal vez es porque soy capaz de entenderte.

**TonyC15: **:)

**Bubble_S.0:** ¿No recuerdas la fecha? De la cita en el cine.

**TonyC15:**La verdad, no.

**Bubble_S.0:** Uh... qué pena. ¿El nombre quizá?

**TonyC15: **Sé dónde quedaba, pero fue derrocado hace unos años. Ni idea.

**Bubble_S.0:** Pues nada. Pensaba añadir algo de eso en la edición para personalizarla, pero buscaré algo sutil.

**TonyC15:**Luego también puedes buscar algo relacionado con la costura.

**Bubble_S.0:** ¿Costura?...

**TonyC15: **Es una historia algo graciosa. Mi novia no la sabe todavía, pero quiero meterla en el álbum para contársela como una anécdota del pasado.

**Bubble_S.0:** Bueno, bueno. Eso solo hace que me den más ansias por escucharla ;)

**TonyC15: **Suponía que ibas a decir eso.

**Bubble_S.0:** :P Hazlo ya.

**TonyC15: **Bien.

**TonyC15: **Para la fiesta de uno de sus cumpleaños, yo no tenía camisas qué ponerme. Estuve liado durante los días anteriores y no tenía muy claro si iba a ser formal o no, así que lo único que encontré adecuado fue una camisa super antigua que hacía juego con cualquier cosa. Me la traté de poner aunque me apretase. Y bueno; me acabé de arreglar, hice mis cosas, y cuando estaba ya a punto de salir me agaché a ajustarme los zapatos y... fue cuando se me abrió por los brazos.

**Bubble_S.0: **XD XD XD

**TonyC15:**La salvadora fue mi madre, que me ayudó a coserla a último momento aunque me recomendó no hacer movimientos bruscos y que llevase una chaqueta por si acaso.

**Bubble_S.0:** ¿Es que acaso vives con tu madre?

**TonyC15: **En ese tiempo iba al instituto, genia.

_Entonces ha sido una relación larga... —pensó ella._

**Bubble_S.0:** Ah, de acuerdo. Continúa.

**TonyC15:**Y lo peor fue que a pesar que esa camisa la escogí porque podía verse tan formal como informal, el resto del vestuario que llevé encima no... Y al final llegué a ser el más formal de la fiesta de todas maneras.

**Bubble_S.0:** En otras palabras, no te sirvió de nada comerte la cabeza con la camisa.

**TonyC15:**Exacto.

**TonyC15:**Y eso demuestra que aunque se suela decir que solo las mujeres se rompen la cabeza con las cosas, lo cierto es que los hombres llegan a planificar verdaderas locuras cuando están enamorados.

**Bubble_S.0:** Es bueno saberlo XD

**Bubble_S.0: **Y con respecto a la anécdota que me acabas de contar, creo que siempre tiene que pasarle a todos una vez en la vida :P

**TonyC15: **¿Es una manera de consolarme?

**Bubble_S.0:** ¡Para nada! Incluso a mi actual novio le ha pasado varias veces. Es por eso que para eventos dudosos lo que hago es yo elegirle un diseño neutro, por si acaso. A mí se me da mejor vestirle que a él mismo.

**TonyC15:**Qué detalle por tu parte hacer el papel de madre.

**Bubble_S.0: **A veces siento como si lo fuera, sí.

Ella quedó desanimada.

Y después de un rato ninguno de los dos decía nada.

**TonyC15:**Te has quedado muy callada. ¿Acaso no tienes ninguna experiencia similar que añadir? ¿Ha llegado este momento por fin?

**Bubble_S.0:** Qué gracioso -_- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no. Lo que ocurre es que me he quedado pensando.

**TonyC15: **¿Puedo preguntar sobre qué?

**Bubble_S.0:** Pues, sobre que a veces siento que tenemos tanto en común... pero al revés. Que tú viviste esos recuerdos pero de manera inversa a la mía.

**TonyC15: **¿En qué sentido?

**Bubble_S.0:** Los tuyos suenan más felices... No creo que mi novio los aprecie una décima de lo que tú lo haces con tu chica. Y no sabes cuanto desearía estar en el lugar de tu novia por eso.

**TonyC15: **Tal vez solo tienes que mirar el lado positivo. A pesar de que nuestra relación de pareja pase por algunos malos momentos, como es normal, y de que tengamos nuestras propias diferencias y defectos, tengo claro que quiero a mi novia toda mi alma. Y eso me ayuda a superar incluso las situaciones más difíciles junto a ella.

**Bubble_S.0: **Sí, bueno, no en todas las relaciones de pareja es posible.

Y no pudo evitar sentir una ligera punzada de envidia.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Este capítulo contiene una pequeña escena subida de tono al final. ****Por cierto, para las que ya estáis seguras de haber averiguado el misterio de la trama, no cantéis victoria todavía ;)**

**Bubble_S.0: **¿Estás por ahí?

**TonyC15: **Claro, esta es la nueva hora a la que quedamos, ¿no?

**Bubble_S.0: **Bueno, no todo el mundo siempre tiene buena memoria o es puntual.

**TonyC15: **¿Tú no lo eres?

**Bubble_S.0: **Depende...

**TonyC15: **Ja, ja, bien. Haciendo memoria, precisamente, he pensado que puedes buscar unas llaves.

**Bubble_S.0:** No me digas que sois de esas parejas que fuisteis a poner un candado en el puente de París :O

**TonyC15: **Nah...

**Bubble_S.0:** Fiu, menos mal.

**TonyC15: **No llegamos a ir antes de que lo cerraran.

**Bubble_S.0:** -_-

**TonyC15: **Ja, ja, es broma. Esta vez lo que pretendo es simbolizar el momento en que me entregó una copia de las llaves de su departamento. Desde ese día supe que le importaba de verdad, y que lo nuestro iba realmente en serio.

**Bubble_S.0:** Aww, yo también pasé por eso. Solo que en mi caso todo fue distinto...

**TonyC15: **Cómo no XD

**Bubble_S.0:** Calla. Mira, a mí siempre me ha gustado tener mi propio espacio, y le comenté esto a mi actual pareja para dejar las cosas claras. No obstante, llegó un momento en que necesité mudarme con él para poder con los gastos. Ya teníamos suficiente tiempo juntos así que... En fin, al principio no me gustó nada el cambio, pero él se esforzó muchísimo para ayudarme con la casa y después, se lo agradecí de corazón. Acabamos afianzando el cariño por el otro a raíz de la convivencia.

**TonyC15: **No me esperaba algo tan dulce viniendo de ti. Y hablando de eso, también se me ha ocurrido que podrías buscar un perrito.

**Bubble_S.0: **¡Tenemos a un encantador de animales por aquí! :D

**TonyC15: **Bien. Más que por mí, es por ella :) Los adora. A mí me causan ternura, pero ella es capaz de sufrir por cada uno de ellos.

**Bubble_S.0: **Y la comprendo a la perfección. Tengo uno paseando por por mi casa y creo que es el único lazo causante que durase tanto en mi relación.

**TonyC15: **Perdona que me meta pero, ¿Estás segura de que sientes amor por él? Entre lo que me dijiste ayer y lo que me cuentas hoy, no suenas nada entusiasmada. Y los detalles cariñosos los narras en pasado. :/

Él esperó pero no hubo una respuesta.

**TonyC15: **¿Bubble?

**Bubble_S.0:** A ver.

Se tomó una pausa prolongada para pensar antes de escribir. Chirriaba sus dientes sin que encontrar la forma correcta de expresarse, hasta que de tanta insistencia, la tristeza llegó a tocarla en el punto justo.

**Bubble_S.0: **Lo que pasa es que... creo que desde hace tiempo se ha muerto lo que había entre nosotros. No es solo una vez que he pensado en separarme. Tú novia es afortunada, y el detalle que tienes con ella... Vaya, el mío hace navidades que no me regala ni las gracias.

**TonyC15: **Yo tampoco he sido muy detallista en los últimos años, debo reconocerlo, pero ha sido porque estoy ahorrando para algo, una sorpresa importante. Tal vez el tuyo esté haciendo lo mismo.

**Bubble_S.0: **Lo dudo. Ni siquiera me presta atención. Digo, puedo estar con una de esas caras largas imposibles de ignorar, al borde del llanto y él no se fija. Tampoco él es muy expresivo, y eso dificulta aun más las cosas.

**TonyC15: **Los hombres podemos ser muy distraídos a veces, deberías decírselo directamente.

**Bubble_S.0:** Sí, pero no es solo eso. Cada vez que hablamos es de los mismos temas, para evadirnos siempre hacemos lo mismo, y eso es porque la rutina ha acabado con nosotros.

**TonyC15: **También puede ser porque no quiera hablar de los conflictos. Yo tampoco suelo hablar mucho con mi novia cuando tengo problemas en el trabajo, pero lo hago para que no se agobie con eso. Luego le cocino todas esas noches como recompensa por aguantar mis manías.

**Bubble_S.0:** Todos creen que con la cena se soluciona todo. ¿Acaso ella sabe cómo te sientes? ¿Qué esas reacciones te ocurren por ese motivo?

**TonyC15: **Supongo que lo intuye. ¿Debería decírselo?

**Bubble_S.0:** ¡Claro que deberías! Ella no es adivina. Debe ser algo de los hombres que siempre tengamos que buscaros las pelusas y luego os quejéis de que no somos directas.

**TonyC15: **Ambos, tanto mujeres como hombres, tenemos que ser directos.

**Bubble_S.0:** ¡Eso! Por fin lo entiendes. Después de todo, eso es abogar por la igualdad.

**TonyC15: **Así es, ja ja.

**TonyC15: **Gracias por permitirme estos momentos contigo, Bubble. Eres una buena amiga. Ahora tengo que dejarte porque ya he llegado a casa y quiero pasar un buen rato con mi novia :)

**Bubble_S.0:** Claro, Tony. ¿Mañana a la misma hora?

**TonyC15: **Sí. Buenas noches.

Bella suspiró y tiró el teléfono a su lado en el colchón. No tuvo mucho tiempo a solas, ya que dentro de poco oyó la puerta de la entrada seguida de la voz de su pareja.

—¿Cariño?

Reflexionó durante unos segundos, y decidió levantarse la camiseta a la vez que bajaba de la cama y se deshacía de su short de pijama.

—En el dormitorio, cielo —respondió saliendo a la puerta del mismo para esperarlo.

Él no estaba a muchos pasos de distancia. Y en cuanto la vio, solo pudo ser capaz de centrarse en las únicas dos prendas de ropa que llevaba encima. Una camiseta de tirantes y unas bragas pegadas a su cintura.

—Ven a darme amor, anda.

Él la alzó besándola con furia y no la soltó hasta que la recostó en el dormitorio que compartían. Bella se relajó y decidió disfrutar de los besos fogosos que le repartía por el cuello, para acabar con un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella abrió sus piernas mientras lo apretaba contra su cuerpo. Ambos se ayudaron a deshacerse de las máximas prendas posibles en un tiempo limitado, con una prioridad especial de las más necesarias. Él volvió a posicionarse entre sus piernas de nuevo cuando sus ansias llegaron al punto álgido, y mientras la besaba, tanteó en ella un par de veces antes de introducirse con rapidez.

Ella ahogó un gemido entre sus labios mientras empujaba sus caderas contra las suyas, y se dejaba abrumar por las sensaciones meciéndose al ritmo que su cuerpo le pedía. En todo ese tiempo, Bella mantuvo los ojos cerrados imaginando en su mente que el que en ese momento se hundía entre sus piernas era el hombre con el que durante esos días previos había estado hablando, y tanto fue su entusiasmo que alcanzó uno de los orgasmos más placenteros que había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

**¿Algún review amable? ¿Qué opináis de toda esta situación? ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Chicas, por suerte todas tenéis cuenta en FF, así que os he respondido a los comentarios una por una en inbox. Algunas más temprano, otras más tarde, pero lo he hecho y lo seguiré haciendo de vez en cuando si veo que aparece alguna que otra pregunta o duda sobre la historia (lo cual es una alegría enorme, en serio). Y nada, acabo agradeciéndoos el detalle de estar ahí conmigo una vez más. **

En los días sucesivos, cada vez que Bella comenzaba y acababa de hablar con él sentía que su corazón se rompía, pues ya no tendrá excusa para hablar más con él después de que acabase todo.

Y cuando al final llegó ese inevitable momento, descubrió que Tony había ingresado mucho más de lo que esperaba recibir en su cuenta bancaria.

**Bubble_S.0:** ¡¿Qué significa ese ingreso?!

**TonyC15: **Es lo que te mereces por tu trabajo.

**Bubble_S.0:** Ah, sí, cierto, ¡Cómo desde el principio me dejaste claro que estabas buscando gastar como todo un derrochador de dinero!

**TonyC15: **No has gastado en el programa del álbum, así que tanto las herramientas como el trabajo me permiten darte toda la retribución a ti.

**Bubble_S.0:** ¡Hacer un trabajo en Photoshop y buscar fotografías no vale tanto!

**TonyC15: **Pues es eso es lo que vale, bajo mi criterio, el gran trabajo que has hecho.

**Bubble_S.0: **Te has pasado.

**TonyC15: **Es lo que creo que debo darte. Y te daría más si pudiese pero estoy sin nada ahora así que, por favor, acéptalo y no protestes.

**Bubble_S.0:** Es más que suficiente. Muchas gracias, Tony.

**TonyC15: **Gracias a ti, Bubble.

—_Bella, mi nombre es Bella —deseaba decirle. _

**Bubble_S.0: **Espero que a tu novia le guste el regalo. Ya sabes, la mataría si no.

**TonyC15: **Yo también deseo que le guste. Te contaré como ha ido después. :)

**Bubble_S.0:** Vale.

Al menos, todavía dejaron una conversación pendiente entre ellos.

Bella volvió a su casa sujetándose las rodillas con fuerza para evitar desmoronarse sobre la entrada. Últimamente llevaba sus rutinas de salir a correr por las mañanas algo desequilibradas, y su resistencia estaba decayendo de forma abrupta. Debía tratar de ponerse al día o ya podía despedirse de su bonita figura.

En cuanto empezaron a disiparse los destellos de colores por su vista, caminó hacia el comedor, pero se congeló al ver un paquete frente a la mesa del centro.

Lentamente se agachó y se puso a desenvolverlo, sin pensar que su contenido, sería capaz de frenarle el corazón.

Era una caja de cristal transparente. Preciosa, suficientemente grande para cubrir toda una serie de viñetas con distintas fotografías que había dentro. Esas mismas que ella había diseñado en su ordenador durante los días previos, y que había colocado en el interior de esa caja con gran cuidado a pesar de la envidia que guardaba a la persona que iba a recibirla.

Y mientras se levantaba, un peso se volcó sobre ella de forma súbita.

—¡Feliz aniversario, mi amor! —le felicitó su novio mientras la abraza por detrás.

¿No podía ser que todo este tiempo hubiese sido...?

Y entonces recordó su nombre completo. Edward Anthony Cullen. Anthony, Tony de cariño. Y se reprendió por no haberse fijado antes en ese pequeño detalle. Pero tampoco podría haberse dado cuenta, ¿O sí?

—Ábrelo, por favor.

Y lo hizo sin rechistar. Abrió con los dedos temblorosos el cierre de la caja, todavía sin salir de su trance, y creyendo ingenuamente que nada podía sorprenderla más en aquel dichoso momento. Hasta que descubrió que en el interior había un hermoso y pequeño cojín plateado de satén que parecía estar hecho a medida con la caja. Y en el centro, como la guirnalda del pastel. resplandecía con furor los diamantes del anillo que custodiaba.

A su mente se le vino una de las conversaciones que mantuvo con Tony.

_"Yo tampoco he sido muy detallista en los últimos años, debo reconocerlo, pero ha sido porque estoy ahorrando para algo, una sorpresa importante. Tal vez el tuyo esté haciendo lo mismo."_

Acaso... ¿la sorpresa era esa?

Sintió las manos de Edward en sus piernas, y ella lo observó postrado sobre una de sus rodillas.

—Sé que no te he dado detalles en todo este tiempo, pero es porque he buscado un anillo de la mejor calidad posible para ti, porque sé que te lo mereces. Perdona no haberte dicho nada hasta ahora, pero no quería arruinar nada de lo planeado. Ahora, Isabella Swan, ¿Aceptarías el honor de llevar este anillo en tu mano, justo en el dedo que conecta con tu corazón, y convertirte en mi futura esposa?

Y en ese instante, con tantas emociones revueltas a flor de piel, Bella se quedó sin saber qué responder.

FIN

**Y este es el momento en que por fin puedo decir lo siguiente: En esta historia no se trata tanto de descubrir quienes son o no son los personajes, sino de fijarse en lo que están sintiendo y pensando el uno del otro. Observar qué tan lejos ha podido llegar la falta de comunicación en una pareja. Simples hechos como el no compartir las emociones, guardarse las opiniones para evitar peleas u obviar lo malo en el día a día en lugar de solucionarlo, les ha llevado hasta el punto de desconocerse totalmente.**

**PD: ****Para las que quieran continuar conmigo, nos vemos en mi siguiente historia, y a las que no les llame mucho la trama (porque puede pasar, es lo más natural) pues con suerte más adelante, no pasa nada. Hasta la próxima.**

**Kisses!**


End file.
